Unforgivable
by Royal Mason
Summary: Royal Mason is an average witch. At least, she thinks so. When she starts Hogwarts at 13, two years late, she discovers that she is the cousin of Draco Malfoy. Not a good position for a friend of Harry Potter. Royal has a tough few years ahead of her.
1. Meeting

Chapter One: Meeting

"Bye, Royal! Don't get into trouble!" Mum said as I walked into the Leaky Cauldron. I was going to be staying there until September 1st, when I would be going to Hogwarts for the first time.

"I won't," I replied, the door swinging shut behind me. I walked up to the bar, and waited for the barman to notice me.

"Hello, may I help you?" the barman asked, and I paused for a second.

"Room for one, please," I said, remembering what I was there for.

"Follow me," the barman said, leading me up the stairs to room 13.

"Thank you," I said, walking into the room and setting my things down.

Next day

"What to do, what to do," I said, sitting on my bed, bored.

"Eh, I guess I'll just go explore Diagon Alley," I decided, getting up, grabbing my purse, and leaving the room. In the process of going to the stairs, I crashed into someone. We both fell to the ground, and I inwardly scolded myself for not watching for other people.

"Sorry, I was a bit distracted," the other person, a boy about my age, said, getting up and holding out a hand to help me up.

"No, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," I said, taking the offered hand and allowing myself to be helped up. Normally I would have denied the help and gotten up myself, but in this situation, I figured accepting the help was the right thing to do.

"I'm Harry Potter," the boy introduced himself.

"RJ Mason," I said, using my preferred name instead of my given name. I dropped his hand, blushing slightly, and started down the stairs. Harry followed.

"Don't you have any friends?" I asked, curious as to why he was following me.

"They're not around," Harry replied, continuing to follow me out to the entrance to Diagon Alley. I stood in front of the brick wall, confused, as I hadn't been told how to make the entrance appear.

"Here," Harry said, taking out his wand and tapping a brick with it. The bricks moved around to form an archway leading to Diagon Alley.

"Thanks," I said, walking to Ollivander's to get a wand, as I didn't have one yet, even though I was two years overdue for Hogwarts.

Half an hour later

"Have you been waiting out here for the past half hour?" I asked upon seeing Harry standing by the door of Ollivander's.

"No," Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

"So, where to next?" I asked as if there was a plan. Harry just gave me a blank look.

"It's, what, ten thirty now? So, hmm, how about the bookstore?" I suggested, and Harry shrugged, so I headed toward the bookstore.

"Whoa, books that kill each other," I said, in awe at the books that were ripping each other apart.

"Let's look at something else," Harry suggested, moving slowly away from the monster books.

"Okay!" I said happily, going towards the back of the store where the more interesting books were located.

Half an hour later

"Unh," I grunted, holding my stomach as I felt hunger pains.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, concerned, looking through a gap in the books.

"For now," I replied, knowing that I had about another half hour before I _really_ needed to eat.

"Okay," Harry said, going back to looking at books. I resumed reading a book on advanced potions.

Half an hour later

"Let's go get lunch," I said, dragging Harry out of the bookstore and back to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

"I thought you didn't want me around?" Harry asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"That was two hours ago," I said, walking through the archway and into the bar.

Three days later

"Booklists are here," I called, walking into Harry's room, which was conveniently located right next to mine, and tossing his envelope onto his bed.

"Morning," Harry said, walking out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, morning. We need to go buy books and stuff!" I snapped, impatient.

"I know," Harry said, sounding rather bored.

"Good. Let's go," I replied, grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him from the room. After we had gone down the stairs, Harry pulled his arm from my grasp and led me out to Diagon Alley.

Two hours later

"Two weeks till term starts," I said, staring off into space. Well, more like staring at Harry's right ear.

"Why are you staring at me?" Harry asked self-consciously.

"I wasn't really staring at you. I was just staring into space by way of your ear," I replied, absently scratching my forehead.

"Oh," Harry said, sounding totally confused.

"Yeah, oh," I said, resuming my staring into space.

One week, six days later

"Morning, Harry," I said, walking into his room and sitting on the bed.

"Morning," Harry said, sounding upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ron and Hermione haven't showed up and term starts tomorrow," Harry explained, sitting down next to me and staring at the wall.

"Well, let's go and look for them! I'm sure they'd show up for the last day before school!" I said, hoping to cheer Harry up.

"Sure," Harry replied, standing up and walking out the door and down the stairs. I followed.

Three hours later

"Harry!" someone yelled from the ice-cream shop. Harry immediately turned and walked towards the people, and I followed along.

"Who's she?" I heard one of them ask.

"RJ Mason," I said, introducing myself.

Three hours later

"Is it just me or are there a whole lot of red haired people here?" I asked, seeing a lot of red haired people in the bar.

"It's not just you," Harry said, not seeming surprised at the amount of them.

"How come I'm the only one who's shocked at the large number of red haired people?" I asked, very confused.

"They're Ron's family," Harry explained, and I nodded, feigning understanding.

"There's still a lot of them," I muttered, sitting down at the table the Weasleys were occupying.

Next Day, 11:05 AM

"So, RJ, how come we've never seen you at Hogwarts before?" Hermione asked after we had found a compartment. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"My mum kept me at home instead of sending me to Hogwarts last year and the year before," I explained, leaning against the wall, my forehead on the cool glass of the window.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"No idea," I replied, glaring at him. He was really the only one of the Weasleys that I disliked, except Percy the prick. I found Fred and George very entertaining, even helping them mess with Percy's Head Boy badge the night before, Ginny was rather quiet, Mrs. Weasley was very kind and loving, and Mr. Weasley had also been entertaining, with his constant questioning on Muggle things. The night before, I had explained basic Algebra to him, and some Science, along with a bit of American history. Ron, however, was annoying, and Percy was too.

"Did you study magic?" Hermione asked, referencing the years I hadn't been at Hogwarts.

"No," I replied, thinking back on the past two years.

"What _did_ you do then?" Ron asked, skeptical.

"Continued my Muggle education. Learned advanced math, advanced science, little details of American history they never speak of in History classes, that sort of thing," I said, getting bored of the current subject of conversation.

"And you just… stopped when your mum brought you to London?" Hermione asked, curious.

"No, I still have the textbooks," I said, standing up on the seat and reaching for the bag I had put those books in. I pulled it down, set it on the empty seat space between Harry and me, and opened it. Hermione stood up and looked into the bag, amazed.

"They're just- oh, wait, you're obsessed with books, my bad," I said, remembering that Hermione _loved_ books.

"What have you learned? Anything really interesting?" Hermione asked, practically glowing with excitement.

"Harry, go sit over there. Hermione, sit down," I said, and was obeyed.

Five hours later

"Wow," Hermione said, not even noticing that the train had come to a halt.

"We must be there already," I said, looking out the window.

"We aren't," the man in the corner said, finally waking up.

"Okay," I replied, continuing to stare out the window as I closed the book bag.

Ten minutes later

"What the _fuck_ was that?" I asked, completely in shock from the… thing that had just left the compartment.

"A Dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban, the wizard's prison," the man, Professor Lupin, explained.

"Oh. There's only one?" I asked, confused. There were thousands of Muggle prisons, why have only one for wizards?

"Yes. Like your Alcatraz, only bigger and more secure," Lupin said, and I nodded, feigning understanding.

"Or… any other high-security prison?" I asked, giving Lupin a confused look before continuing, "Or just the one on the island in the San Francisco Bay?"

"Azkaban is on an island in the North Sea," Lupin elaborated.

"Oh. So just Alcatraz," I said, answering my own question.

"Yes," Lupin agreed, offering me a piece of chocolate.

"Hm, does only milk chocolate work? Or any kind of chocolate?" I asked, pulling a candy bar from my purse.

"Any kind, I guess," Lupin replied, confused.

"Might dark chocolate work better? 'Cause Harry still looks a little out of it," I said, unwrapping the chocolate bar. It was dark chocolate.

"I have no idea," Lupin said, sitting down and looking at me with interest.

"What you lookin' at?" I said, the words slightly muffled by the chocolate in my mouth.

"Who are your parents?" Lupin asked sharply.

"My mother is Heather Mason, I don't know my father," I replied, looking at Lupin confusedly as I held out a bit of my candy bar to Harry. Dark chocolate seemed to work quite well on Dementor shock.

"I knew Heather," Lupin muttered, staring off into space.

"Yeah, dark chocolate works really well on Dementor shock. You should try it!" I said in an attempt to change the subject.

"I will," Lupin said, not really paying attention.

Twenty minutes later

"I'll go get you some chocolate," Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, said, turning to leave the room.

"We've already had some. Did you know that dark chocolate works _really_ well, even better than milk chocolate?" I said, still eating my candy bar.

"I did not," Pomfrey said, surveying me with the same look of interest that Lupin had used, and McGonagall was too.

"It's just the result of the genetic sequence I got from her," I said, referencing my mother.

"The resemblance is uncanny," Pomfrey muttered, and I rolled my eyes.

"Again, genetics," I said, closing my eyes and leaning against the wall.

"Sorry," both of the women said, embarrassed.

"Now. Are we going to the feast or not? I'm rather hungry," I said, walking out the door.

"You need to be sorted first!" McGonagall said, remembering suddenly.

"Thought so," I muttered, stopping and turning back to face McGonagall.

Ten minutes later

(Harry POV)

"And, another new professor to introduce. Assisting with Care of Magical Creatures," Dumbledore started, and a woman who looked nearly exactly like RJ stepped out from behind Dumbledore.

"Professor Heather Mason," Dumbledore said, gesturing towards the woman.

"Oh, no," RJ groaned, her head in her hands.

"Is that your mum?" Fred asked, looking confusedly at RJ.

"Yes," RJ groaned, standing up and going to leave.

"Wait!" Professor Mason said, spotting RJ going to leave. RJ turned and walked up to the raised platform the Staff table stood on and sat down on the edge.

"What?" RJ asked, looking up at her mother.

"Why were you leaving?"

"Avoiding embarrassment. Sadly, I was spotted before I could escape."

"Emba- Oh. Go on then, leave. I think I may just do the same myself."

Both of them left hurriedly. The whole hall burst into hysterical laughter.

A week later

"Care of Magical Creatures, with the Slytherins?" RJ said, groaning as we spotted the Slytherins waiting down by Hagrid's hut.

"RJ, could I talk to you for a moment? Uh, you too, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Mason said, pulling the two aside.

Ten minutes later

"What. The. _Cheese_," RJ said from where her mum was talking to her and Malfoy.

"She's- You're- My- My father will hear about this!" Malfoy snapped, turning away. He was grabbed by Prof. Mason, who turned him back around and held his face inches from hers.

"Dear Lucy already _knows_ about this, _Draco_," she hissed before letting go of Malfoy in disgust. Dear Lucy?

"Uh, Mum," RJ said apprehensively.

"You may go. Both of you," the professor replied, and RJ walked over to where Ron, Hermione, and I were standing.

"Guess what I just found out? My mother is Lucius Malfoy- I mean, _dear Lucy-'s sister! So Malfoy's my cousin!" RJ said, still in shock herself._

"_That's horrible," Ron said, glaring at Malfoy._


	2. Familial Drama

Chapter Two- Familial Drama

"I'm gonna be away for the weekend, Mum wants me to get to know my 'family'. More like going to hell if you ask me," RJ said Friday evening, holding a bag.

"Good luck," Ron said, sounding worried for RJ. Anybody would be worried for her, with her situation, though.

(RJ POV)

"Now, at the Manor, you will be addressed as Royal. Got it?" Mum said, finishing off the whole "de-briefing" she had been giving for the past half hour.

"Got it. Can we just go now and get it over with?" I asked, grabbing some Floo powder and stepping into the fireplace.

Five minutes later

"Ah, Heather. How good to see you. And you've brought Royal with," Malfoy the older said, faking a smile.

"Good to see you too, Lucius," Mum said stiffly, and Lucius turned to me, smirking.

"Uh, hello?" I said nervously, twirling a piece of hair around my finger. It was a nervous habit.

"How about a tour?" Mum suggested, changing the topic of conversation.

"All right," Lucius said, leading us out of the room.

Two hours later

"Royal seems to be getting bored," Lucius observed as we left the three-hundred-fiftieth room in the damned Manor.

"How about you show us the family tapestry?" Mum suggested, and I gave her a "seriously?" look.

"Fine," Lucius said, seemingly unhappy.

Half an hour later

"Here," Lucius said, opening the door to a room which was wallpapered with a full family tree going back centuries. I rushed over to the most recent end and began tracing back through the generations.

"Told you she would like it," Mum said, probably smirking. I didn't know, as I was surveying the family tree.

That night

"Wow, communication by fireplace?" I said, amazed, as Mum finished telling me how to use the Floo network to communicate over long distances.

"Go ahead, try it if you want," Mum said with a wink, leaving the room.

Two hours later

"Gryffindor common room," I said, sticking my head in the green flames and feeling the peculiar sensation of my head being separated from my body. After about thirty seconds of the spinning, I- no, my head- landed in the Gryffindor fireplace. I looked around, trying to find Harry. He was sleeping on the couch.

"Harry! Wake up, stupid!" I said, and Harry woke up. He saw my head in the fire and promptly fell off the couch and rolled to within inches of my face.

"What- How- Why-" Harry stuttered, staring at me.

"What, it's my head. How, the Floo network. Why, I wanted to talk to you," I said, answering his questions.

"So, how's it going there?" Harry asked, finally getting over his shock.

"Better than I expected. I got to stare at a room wallpapered with a family tree that went back for centuries! I was in there for three whole hours before Mum dragged me to the room I'm staying in! Sadly, I'll be here for the rest of the weekend, happily, there's a whole damn library one square mile in area! There's more books there than the library of congress, I swear!" I said, remembering the humongous library that happened to be right next to my bedroom.

"How many books are in the library of congress?" Harry asked, trying to get the scope of the library.

"Eh, over 28 million, I think," I said, trying to remember what my Algebra book had said.

"Amazing! Hermione would _love_ it there! Well, the library, I mean," Harry said, remembering the whole Malfoy part of the Manor. It _was_ called Malfoy Manor for a reason!

"I really should go, I'm rather tired. I'll be back tomorrow, same time," I said, pulling my head from the fire.

Sunday evening

"I'm back," I said, plopping down next to Harry on the couch.

"Good," Harry said quietly, draping an arm across my shoulders. I turned to look him in the eye, surprised and confused.

"What the _cheese_ happened to you over the weekend? Did you take a love potion?" I asked, seeing Harry smiling serenely at me.

"Cheese?" Harry asked, dropping the smile and raising an eyebrow.

"I prefer saying cheese instead of fuck. Cheese is my swearword!" I explained, smiling.

"You confuse me," Harry said, laying his head on my shoulder.

Next morning

"What the cheese?" I shouted, rubbing my head where Hermione had whacked me with a book.

"Divination starts in half an hour," Hermione said, going to hit Harry with the book. I reached up and grabbed the corner of the book inches away from Harry's right ear.

"No," I hissed, going and hitting Harry with the book myself.

Half hour later

"I don't even _like_ tea!" I mumbled, pouring my tea into a potted plant and going to "read" the leaves.

"Looks like a lump of crap," I said, staring into the cup.

"You do not have the Sight, my dear, so you cannot interpret the tea leaves like a Seer can," Trelawney said, grabbing my cup and peering into its depths.

"You have nothing. No interpretable future. You may as well be… Dead!" Trelawney said with anguish, handing me back the cup.

"Hence the lump of crap," I said, rolling my eyes as I tossed the soggy tea leaves into the same plant I had poured the tea into.

Christmas Day

"Presents," I muttered sleepily as I noticed the pile of presents at the foot of my bed. I sat up, pulled one of them to me, and tore into it eagerly. Inside was a sweater and a bunch of homemade fudge. Without nuts, thank God, since I _absolutely hate_ fudge with nuts. The sweater was purple with "RJ" in big green letters on the front. I immediately pulled it on, smiling, and ate a piece of fudge. I grabbed the next present and tore into it. It contained a book of the family trees of various wizarding families.

"Thanks, Hermione," I called across the room, and received a big smile in return. She had obviously opened the present from me. It contained H.G. Wells' _A Short History of the World, which I really thought she would enjoy. I turned back to my presents and started in on them._

_I had gotten a blank notebook from Ron, a box of chocolates from Harry, and quills and ink from Mum._

_Early June_

"_At last! Exams are over!" I sighed with relief as Harry and I walked over to the lake. Ron and Hermione had yet to finish the DADA exam._

"_Yeah," Harry agreed, not seeming very happy._

"_What's up?" I asked, looking at Harry with concern._

"_Nothing," Harry lied, and I realized I probably wasn't going to get an answer out of him._

_(Just sick of writing this)_


End file.
